Is It Over?
by c.s.c.l o4
Summary: i asked myself.. Is it really over'... my 1st shugo chara story..in my authors note inside... the one that was written there was supposed to be "ep. 77. got it?" but it looks like i erased it..hehehe.. have fun and R&R!


Me: hiyaa ppol! neeewbiiie here! :D

this is my first fan fic so, don't be too harsh pleaase?

Amu: hey Joan, is this about me and Tadase?? ~eyes started to sparkle~

Me: uhhh... Kinda... But i think it's Tadase-centric...

Amu: ohh....-_-

Me: but there are some parts are about you anyway...

Amu: REALLY?? THANK YOU!! ~hugs me tightly~

Me: T-T-Tadese-kun... Help....!

Tadase: sigh~ there's nothing i could do about that actually..... *walks away...*

Me: Tadase-kun!!!

Amu: *Let's go of me* Wait Tadase-kun!! Let's listen to the story... Please?? *eyes sparkling*

Tadase: uhh... ok, ok... but promise me... no fighting after this or i'll walk away again.. got it?

Me: Tadase-kun, youre like a teacher...

Tadase: Shut up! *really mad*

Me: *slowly crying to Crying so loud like Yaya-chan* WAAAH!! TADASE-KUN IS MAD AT ME!! TADASE MEANIE!!

Tadase: o.o" gomen! I didn't mean it! *tries to comfort me*

Me:*calms down*

Amu: Tadase....*almost mad*

Tadase: Amu-chan! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to hurt Joan!

Me: Let's just move on with the story...

Disclaimer: i do not own shugo chara. If I do, there would be more tadamu scenes!

* * *

**Is It Over?**

After the day Ikuto-niisan left… Amu was starting to realize something…

We were hanging out at the park, just the two of us… Talking about some matters, at the same point, talking about Ikuto-niisan…

"Hey Tadase, it looks like I'm falling for Ikuto…"

I just silenced, looking at the ground as if I was thinking about something before she said that… I've also got the feeling she was smiling about what she said.

"Tadase-kun?" She asked…

"Huh..?" I pretended

"Oh...it looks like I spaced out for a bit… "

"Hinamori-san, it's getting dark...let's go home..."

"Tadase-kun… Let's stay for a bit... Please??"

"Uhhh... O-ok... Hey, what about we'll walk at the fountain?"

"Great Idea Tadase-kun!"

I smiled. I believe that I'm building it up again… Those days that she was so happy whenever I'm around...I believe that I was making her so nervous whenever we talk, whenever we walk together, whenever were alone...

I just prayed that her loved one would never come back...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_LOVE_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**2 months Later...**_

She was rushing to the royal garden... with a big grin in her face...

the persons there were just me and Yuiki-san..

I just hoped that this isn't the day that her loved one would come back...

Actually, I was wrong...

"Hey Yaya!! Tadase-kun!! BIG NEWS!!"

She just shouted excitingly..she was actually exciting about telling to us...

"What isit Amu-chi??" Yuiki-san asked...

"IKUTO IS BACK!!"

I just sat down, shocked (a/n: Like Amu in ep. it?)... Then I look at the table... Like I was dumbfounded...

I stood up… I become the center of attention of the two...

Without glancing at anyone at the royal garden…

I picked up my bag, gladly classes were already over, I walked out at the royal garden...

'_I guess were not really meant to be…' _I thought.

I continued walking home…head down…

"Tadase, are you alright?" Kiseki asked.

"Yes, I'm alright...don't worry about me.." I put again a fake smile.

We reached home, and Kiseki roamed around again without telling me where he is going, I didn't even asked…

Right now... I'm here at my room…Yeah…

I'm all alone by now… Lying at my bed… Missing almost every thing of her…

I still remember how her face turns red whenever we talk, whenever I'm all alone with her… Her smile, her eyes, she was almost perfect to me…

Now, I just let tears run down my face… Asking myself…

"_Is it really over?"_

_**END**_

_**

* * *

**_Me: so that's it... sorry that it's so short...

Amu: you're so evil... ~flaming~

Me: *gulp* uuuhh... *runs away* GOMENASAIII!!!

Amu: YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!!!

Tadase: -_-"... Anyway...

PRESS THIS BUTTON! :]

/

\

/

\

/

V


End file.
